Episode 3204 (25th March 1991)
Plot Ken asks Andy not to give up school; he's too bright. Jim resists the temptation to start another row with Ken. Mike agrees to view a house in the country with Jackie. Ivy assumes a wedding is in the offing as they won't want people gossiping about them. Liz is surprised when Deirdre asks her to be her agent in the elections. Gail offers to babysit Rosie for Sally so that she can return to work part-time. Des offers Angie £5 an hour to clean the house but she refuses as it's a tip. Jackie thinks it makes sense for her to marry Mike and gets him to propose. Audrey thinks Gail needs to get out of the house and offers Alf's money to Martin in order take Gail out while she babysits the kids. Mike and Jackie view the house. Emily expects to be Deirdre's agent again and is upset when she discovers that Liz is. Deirdre thought she'd be busy running the charity shop. Jim hears that his mother in Belfast has taken a bad turn and makes plans to see her immediately. Martin sees that Gail would like to return to the cafe and offers to take her place looking after the children, as he promised to do when she got pregnant with David. Cast Regular cast *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jackie Ingram - Shirin Taylor *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Jim's Cafe *33 Hammond Road - Living room and kitchen *Ingram's Textiles - Offices *Calveley Hall, Cheshire - Exterior, main staircase, landing, master bedroom and children's room Notes *First appearances of Nicky and Sarah Louise Tilsley since 28th December 1990. *Rosie Webster (Emma Collinge) is credited but does not appear.. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bad news makes the McDonalds alter their plans and pushes Andy's problems into the background. Sally considers returning to work, but what will she do with Rosie? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,240,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Angie Freeman: "That's your answer to everything in't it? Well I don't agree with it and I'm not doing it." Des Barnes: "Why not?" Angie Freeman: "I'll tell you why not, Des. Your sort... you're all wine bars and skiing holidays and XR3i's, but behind yer lace curtains and double glazing you're just a slob, aren't yer?" Category:1991 episodes